During The Rain
by MrMUnited95
Summary: With Akira leaving in just a week, Makoto thought it would be good idea to spend whatever time is left before he goes back. Even if she has to go through stormy conditions. ShuMako week, Day 2 (Sleepover/Dreaming)


**A/N; Didn't expect this to be a lot shorter than the previous one. But I thought that it got the job done. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Day 2: Sleepover/Dreaming**

"Hoo boy. The rain isn't letting up at all," Sojiro commented.

It's a windy, rainy night in Tokyo and rumbling thunder is heard that is signaling the weather isn't going to get any better anytime soon.

"You better get back, Boss. I'll close up everything, don't worry," Akira Kurusu looks over his shoulder. Sojiro scratches his head.

"Well… If you say so… Thanks for doing this. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Sojiro goes out of LeBlanc to head home. Akira is still in the kitchen washing the last remaining dishes. As soon as he has done that, he stood in the middle of LeBlanc as he looks around. In just about a week, he will say goodbye to this place. He has so many good memories here in the café and he will miss it. The memories are so good, he didn't hear the heavy rain splattering against the glass door of the café and a loud thundering noise echoes around the Yongen-Jaya area.

He went to the door to lock it. Just as he turned around to turn off the lights, heavy knocking was heard. He sighs.

"Who is here at this time?" He turns around and he was surprised who he sees behind the door.

"Makoto?"

Akira quickly went to unlock the door to let her in and proceeded to lock the door again. She was wet from head to toe, so Akira has to wonder what she is doing here. But before he could ask that, he quickly grabbed a towel and handed it to the drenched girl.

"Makoto, are you Ok? What are you doing here? Especially in this kind of weather?" Akira scans her entire being with a look of concern.

"I… I…" Makoto said with a shiver.

"Yes, you what?"

Makoto grabs Akira by the shirt and pulls his down for a wet, passionate kiss. Makoto put so much force, it almost made the surprised Akira lose his footing. Eventually, Akira melted into the liplock and returns it with equal force, ignoring his clothes getting wet following the water transfer from Makoto's soaked figure. They both made sure they get a good taste of each other's lips as they steadily devour one another. After a few minutes, Makoto released Akira with both of them breathing heavily and raspily as they looked at each other's eyes.

"I just want to see you again…" Makoto admitted with her head downturned.

"You… You could've just wait for tomorrow," Akira pointed it out.

"I know that. But with you going back to your hometown in just a week, I want to spend time with you as much as possible," Makoto said with a somber look.

"Up to the point that you went through heavy rain?" Akira rapidly blinks at the girl in his arms.

"Ok… Maybe it was a tad idiotic. But I can't help it, Akira-kun. That's… That's how much I love you,"

Hearing Makoto's silvery voice saying that made Akira's heart at ease. He couldn't help but make a soft smile.

"And I love you too," Akira held Makoto tighter. Only the heavy raindrops are heard. Otherwise, Akira and Makoto are in their own little world, holding each other. Akira took the initiative though to break the romantic atmosphere.

"Firstly, I suggest you dry yourself. You're soaking wet. Did you bring any spare clothes?"

Makoto, her eyes going wide, went through her bag, worried that her spare clothes got wet from running in the rain. She opened the zip and found that her spare shirts got wet. When she took them out, she found her pajama pants isn't as wet as her shirt.

"Well, at least that's something…" Makoto wistfully said.

"If you like, you can wear one of my spare shirts…" Akira suggested while scratching his head. Makoto looks at him flustered.

"Huh…? Um… Thank you, Akira-kun,"

"It's no problem. Look, you can use the bathroom to clean up. I'll use the heater to dry up your wet clothes. There is a basket just beside the bathroom door,"

"Th-thanks for this, Akira-kun,"

"It's… It's no problem," Makoto walks into the bathroom and proceeded to take off her soaked clothes. She opened the door slightly to put the clothes in the basket. She turned on the hot shower and rinse herself from head-to-toe.

"Makoto, I just put one of my shirts beside the basket and I've placed your wet clothes by the heater. I'll stay upstairs until you're all done,"

"Thanks, Akira-kun,"

Akira goes back upstairs and explained the situation to Morgana.

"Why would I want to sleep downstairs by the booths?"

"I'll treat you fatty tuna for the rest of the week,"

"Deal," Morgana duly goes down the stairs, leaving Akira alone to his thoughts. After he changes to his sleeping clothes, he lies down on his bed thinking about the situation when he realized something.

"_Wait… Makoto bought spare clothes… Does that mean… She is staying over?" _Akira eyes went wide when he thought of this.

"I'm done,"

The girl in question can be heard walking up the stairs. When Akira turned his head, he had nothing but lustful thoughts about his girlfriend. The way his black shirt hangs on her smaller frame makes him think there is something so sexy about it. He didn't realize he was blankly staring at her until Makoto pointed it out.

"Um, Akira-kun. Can you please… stop looking at me like that? It's kind of embarrassing," Makoto's cheeks flushed as she looked away.

"What…? Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry, Makoto. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," Akira snapped back to reality as he stood up stiff.

"No. No. It's fine. It really is…"

All of a sudden, lightning struck and LeBlanc is enveloped in a blackout, causing Makoto to scream.

"AHHHH!"

She immediately held Akira tightly by the midsection, surprising the boy again.

"M-Ma-Makoto?!"

"PleaseImsorryImsorryImsosorryImsorrypleaseprotectme! ImsorryImsorryImsorry-"

Akira has déjà vu vibes as remembered the time they went into Sojiro's house to check on Futaba last summer. While seeing her like this may be cute, Akira realized this is no time to be nostalgic. He has to calm his girlfriend down.

"Makoto,"

Akira's pleas to Makoto went unheard as she is still agitated and kept muttering jumbled sentences.

"Makoto!" Akira shouted as he gripped Makoto's shoulders. Second time is the charm as Akira got Makoto's attention. Even in the dark, he could sense the fear in Makoto's red eyes.

"Akira-kun I-I-I-"

Akira suddenly crashed his lips on Makoto's own lips. It was a lot softer than the previous one as Akira wants to make sure that Makoto is at ease. Akira then broke the kiss and gazed intently into Makoto's eyes

"Makoto, listen to me. Remember what I promised you? That I will keep you safe? Even in this situation, I will do just that. I'm here for you. I'm here to comfort you. To make sure you are in peace. So please, lean on me more…" Akira trailed off.

"A-A-Akira-kun…"

Only the heavy rain and thunder can be heard in the backdrop amidst the darkness of LeBlanc. Both of them kept staring at one another. Akira with a penetrative gaze and Makoto blinking rapidly at him.

"I-I…"

"Take a deep breath, Makoto. Relax. Remember, I'm here…"

Makoto swallowed before she did what Akira asked of her to do. Makoto took a deep breath and after that, puts her hand on her chest.

"Better?"

"… Better… Thanks, Akira-kun. For being here with me," Makoto said with a sigh of relief.

"You are welcome," Akira placed his hand on Makoto's back and the other on the back of the head. Makoto duly returns his embrace.

"Akira-kun… Is it Ok for us to sleep…?"

"Yes…?"

"Go on,"

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"But I don't know what do you want exactly," Akira smirked.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable. Alright… Can I sleep in the same bed with you?" Makoto looks at Akira with pleading eyes.

"Of course. For my lovely girlfriend," Akira retained his smirk.

"Flatterer,"

"Thanks, I try,"

Makoto rolls her eyes. Then, she was dragged into the bed with Akira. As soon as they lie down, Akira pulls the covers over them.

"This feels… right," Makoto commented with a soft smile.

"Yeah. It really does…" Akira agreed.

"Akira-kun, thank you for calming me down. I… I really needed that," Makoto faced Akira.

"Like I said, anything for my girlfriend," Akira caresses Makoto's cheek with his hand. Makoto draws a relaxed breath when he did that.

"Good night, Akira-kun. I love you,"

"I love you too, Makoto," Akira pecked Makoto on her forehead before they go off to sleep

**Next Day**

Sojiro comes in as usual as he prepares for another day at LeBlanc. Just as he was cooking the day's curry supply, a certain blonde pair comes in: Ryuji and Ann.

"Heya, Boss. Just want to see if Akira wants to hang out with us today since he is leaving in a couple of days," Ryuji greets Sojiro with a grin.

"Oh, it's you kids. Akira hasn't woke up yet. But feel free to check on him by going up. I'll whip you up something in the meantime,"

"Will do. Thanks, Boss!" Ann said. They were about to go up the stairs when they were greeted by Morgana, who woke up earlier, as he was going down from the attic.

"Hey, Mon-"

"Shhh!" Ryuji was cut off by Morgana's shushing.

"What gives?!" Ryuji didn't like that. Morgana ignored the boy's complaint as he signals to the both of them to be quiet and come up the stairs. Morgana went ahead first while Ryuji & Ann looked at each other in confusion, before they too go up.

When they got there, they see Morgana just inside the attic looking at Akira's bed.

"So, Morgana. Why did you- Ohhhhh," Ann's curiosity was immediately answered with the sight in front of her. She and Ryuji see their leader wrapping his arms around their advisor, who has her face into his chest, with affection as they are still in slumberland with a look of content. Ryuji snickered while Ann giggled at the sight of the slumbering lovebirds. Ann took out her phone and quietly took a picture of the sleeping couple.

"Look at them, they're so cute," Ann shows the picture to Ryuji and Morgana.

"Yeah. They really are. For now, let's leave them be," Ryuji said as he, Morgana and Ann goes back downstairs, leaving the blissful pair alone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if the LeBlanc bathroom has a shower in it, to be honest. I'll just roll with what I came up with. While this one is short, I have a feeling the third one is gonna be a lot longer and also I feel is quite a challenge. I hope the next two days I will show more of Makoto's wild side. So stay tuned!**


End file.
